Sanguis Lounge
by sphyx the fool
Summary: Eric flees with Sookie and Bill so The Fellowship of the Sun won't find them. But along the way Eric runs into an old flame...who happens to be human. Eric/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfic. I hope everyone likes it_**

Chapter One

"…_Let there be no misunderstanding. __Vampires__ are unnatural, immoral, and __evil creatures__ of Hell. The Fellowship of the Sun will stop at nothing to rid the state of Louisiana of the Godless creatures. First the state, then the south, then the country, and hopefully the world. We will destroy the vampires and any human who stands in our way."_

The program immediately shut off and the screen flashed the words "stand by".

The overtly religious Church had finally snapped. They had gone rogue. They had hijacked a TV station in Baton Rouge and sent a message to every household in Louisiana.

Sookie Stackhouse felt her heart race as the words of the broadcast played over and over in her head. _We_ _will destroy the vampires and any human who stands in a way._ She thought of her beloved Bill with a steak through his heart. She thought of Jessica with silver embedded in her skin. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she thought of people she loved dead at the hands of that psycho Steve Newlin and his slutty wife Sarah.

Her grandmother was murdered by an insane vampire hater, her brother was almost brainwashed by the radical Church. She couldn't let anything happen to anyone else she loved. They had to leave Bon Temps and they had to leave now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Chapter Two**_

_How would I do this?_

Sookie ran out of the house as soon as the sun went down. She was almost too distraught to remember where she was going.

_I have to go to Bill's house, and then I have to go to Merlotte's. Sam, Tara, Arlene, Lafayette, Terry, Hoyt…Oh Lord, how am I gonna' get Jason's stubborn ass to come with us? Will Tara's mama have to come? Is anyone else in danger?_

"Dear Jesus, I'm gonna' have to bring the whole town with me to…where the hell will we go?" she thought out loud.

"Sookie?" a small, broken voice called.

Sookie turned around and tried to find where the voice came from. She saw movement behind a tree in the black forest.

"Sookie."

Sookie felt wind behind her, as if someone was sprinting by her. She quickly turned around to see Jessica in a tattered dress and bloody tears streaming down her face.

"Jessica, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Where's Bill?" Sookie asked frantically.

The young vampire said nothing; she pulled Sookie into a quick embrace. Sookie hugged her tightly. In so many ways she felt like her mother.

"I thought he was a human…I thought… I…" Jessica sobbed

"Jessica what are you talking about? What happened?" Sookie asked while stroking her hair.

Jessica pulled back and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She dropped to the ground sobbing and dry heaving.

Sookie pulled her up. "Jessica go back home. You and Bill are in danger. I need to go to Merlotte's. Everyone needs to leave town tonight. Even Hoyt might be in trouble." Jessica winced at the sound of his name.

Jessica looked shocked and worried at the thought of her ex-lover in danger. She nodded and within a second she was out of sight.

Sookie turned around and ran to the bar.

*~*~*

A hush fell over the crowded room as Sookie walked into the bar.

"It's her," a middle aged woman with fake red hair and nine fingers whispered to the unlucky gentleman who was bringing her home. "She's the cause of all of this. Her and her satanic lover made those Church people angry. Now there gonna' kill us all."

Sookie ignored the hateful woman. She didn't have time to listen to the small-minded drunks pass judgment on her. She saw Tara mixing a mint julep at the bar and walked up to her quickly.

"Tara you have to come with me! The Newlins have…"

"We all know about the damn Fellowship Sookie!" Tara cut her off. "Half the bar is pissed off at you and the other half is pissed because those Church people interrupted the football game."

"You don't understand. Anyone associated with the vampires are gonna' be killed. You and everyone else need…"

"Let them kill me! Eggs is dead! I deserted my own mother! I almost got my friends killed! I wanna' die!" Tara screamed so loud the entire bar was staring at her.

Sookie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen where Lafayette and Terry were having a cigarette break.

"Sook' what the hell is going on? I haven't seen these people so mad at a Stackhouse since Jason was accused of killing all those little sluts" Lafayette asked taking a mellow drag from his cigarette. His quiet, sullen demeanor made the words he said sound less urgent.

"Listen all of you may be in danger. We have to leave tonight." Sookie nearly screamed.

"And tell me Sookie," said a dark, peculiar voice behind her. "where is it that you're going?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The humor is coming I promise :)

**_Chapter 3_**

Eric turned off the television that hung over the bar in Fangtasia. He didn't want the loud contraption but Pam made him get it.

_So the Newlin's are going to kill us are they?_

Eric smiled. He was amused at the thought of the Fellowship trying to kill an entire nation of vampires.

"So are we going to stay and fight them?" Chow asked.

"God, I hope not." Pam rolled her eyes. "Why should we waste our time with them? They're just like any other weak cult. They'll probably die out just as quickly as the Shaker Cult."

"What was the Shaker Cult?" Chow inquired.

"Exactly."

"Will you two shut up?" Eric half-yelled.

"So what is it going to be Eric?" Pam hissed. "Are we going to fight them or are we leaving? I could use a vacation." Pam was thinking about herself as per usual.

Eric was silent.

He could stay and get his revenge on the overtly religious sheep for imprisoning his father, brother and maker. But he could also leave and keep himself and his staff safe. He decided that there was only one person who could ultimately influence his decision.

He walked out the door and headed for Bon Temps.

*~*~*

Bon Temps reminded Eric of a Danish village that he and his fellow Vikings attacked back when he was human. It was small. No buildings were higher than thirty feet. The houses were old and falling apart. The people were simple. He didn't understand why the whole town wasn't condemned.

He ran at vampire speed to the bar where the object of his entertainment was employed.

Eric did not love Sookie. He liked her because he couldn't have her. She was the first girl he had met in a century who didn't swoon at the sight of seeing him. She loved a younger, weaker, less powerful vampire; but Eric could care less if he had her love, he wanted her lust.

He slowly walked into the bar and the crowd was silent. His presence was more terrifying than any other vampire this town had seen. He sauntered to the back of the restaurant and heard the shrill voice of a certain blonde waitress.

"Listen all of you may be in danger. We have to leave tonight."

"And tell me Sookie," he grinned evilly. "where is it that you're going?"

His decision was made.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing here, Eric?" Sookie hissed through pursed lips.

Eric smirked evilly. "Does one need an excuse to visit their favorite blonde, beautiful sexy, leggy tasty…?"

"That's enough of that Eric." Bill appeared behind him. "Now she asked what you're doing here."

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood. It seems you and your sensual little human have attracted some attention. Now I'm not pointing fingers but if there is a massacre of our kind, someone will have to take the blame."

Bill was flabbergasted. "You wouldn't dare blame Sookie for this."

"Well she wouldn't take all the blame. Some of it does fall on you." Eric looked at Lafayette. "And how are you Lafayette? Having sweet dreams I hope."

Lafayette stiffened and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Eric," Bill interrupted. "Do you truly plan on blaming us? We have done nothing wrong."

"A lot of people, human and non-human feel differently. I'm just wondering where our dear little Sookie is planning on going. Sookie, will you kindly tell me?"

Sookie was silent. She didn't actually know where they should go. The Newlins could find them anywhere.

She looked at Bill with worried eyes.

Bill knew that Sookie didn't want to be anywhere that Eric was. He also knew that there was only one place in the whole country that Eric would never be got dead in.

Bill smiled a smile that mirrored Eric's evil smirk. "We're going to Savannah, Georgia."

Eric left Merlottes.

Bill had hit below the belt. He knew that Eric could never go to that city ever again. The things he had done in that city could never be forgiven.

Over the years Eric had convinced himself that he was born without a conscience, but he knew better. There was only one thing he felt sorry for. There was one thing he could never forgive himself for. There was only one person who I felt bad for hurting.

That person was the daughter of the vampire sheriff of Savannah Georgia.


End file.
